


Dangers of the Heart

by assguardian



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Historical, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-powered Victorian London AU - As Maximoffs, both William and Thomas have certain expectations they’re forced to live by. Unfortunately for William, what high society wants of him and what he wants are completely opposite. Following his heart could destroy his and Theodore’s life… if they get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PG
> 
> The way I wrote this is a little strange. I kinda don’t know how I feel about it but what I was trying to do was make it sound more like it was from the period rather than something contemporary. I kinda failed, I know this, but I figured that it was alright since… well the characters themselves are from the 21st century. So blah blah blah I mostly wrote their names fully, they talk to each other a little differently and as such they may seem OOC. The Victorian period is so vastly different than this one, so there was no way around this without completely ignoring the social etiquettes of that time which just wasn’t an option for me. I hope you understand and it doesn’t throw everyone off. If you have suggestions let me have them!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

 

    “William and Thomas Maximoff you two better be ready and at the front door by the time I get there!” Wanda grinned to herself as her sons audibly scrambled through the house, no doubt rushing to finish getting into their formal wear. When she got to the door, she wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see her sons a little flushed and disheveled. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?”  
  
    “I would highly suggest not forcing us into these awful clothes,” Thomas groaned as his mother straightened his garb and smoothed his hair as best she could. The attempt was futile, but she liked the routine.  
  
    “Well then, it’s a good thing I wont even bother with your suggestion,” she replied with a smile and moved on to William who, despite being Thomas’s twin, looked significantly more put together than his brother. “Because you two know that it is your duty as Maximoffs to make proper public appearances. Very soon you boys are to be getting engaged and in order for that to happen you need to attend these events. You can‘t just pick up any young lady off the street…” Wanda gave Thomas a pointed look before continuing. “She needs to be a proper lady of wealth and elegance to bear the Maximoff name.”  
  
    Their mother prattled on for a little while longer, but by then the twins had stopped giving her their undivided attention. Every chance their mother got, she launched herself into this lecture on the expectations of their family name and proper etiquette. Whether it was because Wanda Maximoff knew of the secrets her two sons shared or whether she just loved to give them this talk wasn’t very clear. She had to know a least a little about Thomas‘s secret from the way she looked at him sometimes but she most likely knew nothing about William‘s situation. Both boys agreed that if she had figured it out, there would have been no doubt since there would most definitely be a lot more shouting and crying.  
  
    The secret: they had fallen in love.  
  
    Thomas had become rather smitten with the young Lady Bishop. This wouldn’t have been a problem in the slightest as her family was very wealthy and had a very good public presence; however, she was already engaged to a Mr. Bradley, a highly praised soldier in the military. If Thomas had just left the couple alone and moved on there would be little to no issue, but that was not in his nature. William had tried to reason with his brother that though it was plain to see that the couple had quite a few relationship issues, they seemed happy with each other and should be left alone. Thomas had insisted that Bradley wasn’t good for her, the couple’s frequent quarrels just further proof of the fact.  
  
    He also insisted that William had no right to judge his involvement with Katherine Bishop. Whenever Thomas started that argument, his twin immediately backed down and found a reason to excuse himself. Once his own secret was brought up, he knew he couldn’t win any row no matter how logical his riposte was. Game, set, match.  
  
    William Maximoff was a homosexual and had fallen in love with a man. Just like with his brother, if he had just left his feelings be and do what was socially acceptable, then his problem wouldn’t be quite as drastic as it had turned out to be. But also just like his brother, he couldn’t simply ignore the way his body burned for the man who had captured his heart. Whether this was incredible luck or horrible misfortune, his feelings were returned just as strongly and the two met in secret whenever they could manage. Thomas had promised to keep his brother’s secret safe, his _life_ safe. He was the older brother after all, he had to look after him.  
  
    “… So I expect you two to dance with as many young ladies as is physically possible. Do you understand?” Thomas glanced over at his twin and opened his mouth to make some snide remark about William and women. The brunette promptly stepped hard on his foot and smiled innocently at their mother.  
  
    “Yes, Mama,” William answered promptly with Thomas grumbling after him.  
  
    “Good. Now let’s get a move on or we’ll be unacceptably late,” Wanda said with an enthusiastic smile and turned with a flourish out the door.  
  
    “Well…” Thomas clapped a hand on his twin’s shoulder and leaned in, speaking low. “Your Prince Theodore will be there to distract you when our mother’s eye has turned.” William sighed and gave his brother’s hand a pat.  
  
    “And your Lady Bishop as well… but too bad for you, the regiment is in town,” he tossed over his shoulder as he followed their mother out to the carriage.  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
    Just to Wanda’s delight, they arrived fashionably late but not too late to be deemed improper. Their Grandfather and Uncle would usually be with them, but as it were they were out of the country on business for a few months. All the better for the twins though; there were now less eyes to hide from.  
  
    The Maximoffs were arguably the most well known and respected family in the city. That wasn’t to say everyone liked them, but they certainly respected them. So when they entered the dance hall almost everyone turned their gaze on the famous family. Wanda smiled and bowed elegantly, her sons following suit with every person who approached them.  
  
    “My word Miss Maximoff, you and your two boys are looking quite handsome this evening.” Wanda washed her hands over her bold, red gown and gave Miss Altman a kiss on the cheek.  
  
    “Thank you, Sarah. You are looking very handsome yourself. Where is the young Mr. Altman?” Sarah turned around and motioned someone through the crowd. Quickly, while both women’s eyes were turned, William straightened his cravat and navy blue jacket. Thomas chuckled besides him and gave him a firm nudge so he could mouth _‘You look fine. Idiot.’_ William ran a hand through his hair one last time before the only person he really cared to see tonight made himself present.  
  
    “Good evening Miss Maximoff,” Theodore greeted Wanda with a bow. He turned to the twins and his smile visibly shifted into something warmer, softer. William hoped his face didn’t look as red as it felt as the three boys properly greeted.  
  
    “Why don’t you gentlemen go mingle a little while we catch up,” Wanda suggested. Not wanting to displease their mother, they drifted across the hall till they found a fairly secluded corner to talk in private.  
  
    “Have you seen Kate?” Thomas wasted no time, his head already making quick motions around the room in search for the young noble.  
  
    Theodore chuckled and shook his head, not at all surprised by the fair-haired twin’s urgency to get to Katherine Bishop before her betrothed did. “No I haven’t seen her here yet, but I did catch sight of Elijah with the rest of the regiment that are here.”  
  
    “You better not let Miss Katherine hear you call her that,” William muttered to his twin with a smirk. “She’ll string you up herself if Elijah doesn‘t first.” Tommy waved him off, clearly unimpressed by the warning. “It’s your funeral.”  
  
    “So, uh, Billy…” Thomas rolled his eyes as the tall blonde turned a sickeningly sweet smile on his brother. “You look absolutely radiant tonight.” He reached over and discretely held William’s hand with a shy blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
    “Was that a compliment to me as well, Theodore?” Thomas interrupted with a crude grin and mockingly fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
    “Don‘t be ridiculous. Your posture is terrible and your clothes are a mess.” Thomas blanched and looked down at his body. “If you’re serious about Miss Katherine then you’ll need to work on your appearance, Thomas. Elijah has impeccable posture and manners after all.” William hid his stifled chuckle and gave his lover’s hand a squeeze.  
  
    “Thank you, Teddy,” Billy cut in before his twin could say anything he’ll regret. “You look exceptionally handsome tonight too.”  
  
    “You two are making me ill.”  
  
    “Be still my aching heart,” Theodore moaned in feigned pain as he clutched his chest.  
  
    “Tommy don’t be jealous, it’s unsightly.” Thomas narrowed his eyes at his twin and scoffed; as if he could be jealous of his younger brother.  
  
    “You better hold your tongue, _William_ or I wont help either of you tonight. And trust me, you need my help.”  
  
    To prove a point, Thomas stepped to the side and opened up their private circle for everyone in the area to get a good look at all three of them. The two lovers dropped their now exposed coupled hands and took a half step away from one another so their bodies were no longer pressed against each other.  
  
    “Dammit, Tommy that isn’t funny.”  
  
    “Oh I beg to differ, I found it quite amusing,” he said with a snarky grin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go make sure Kate hasn’t arrived yet.” Swiftly, he turned on his heel and made his way through the crowd of people until he was out of sight.  
  
    William sighed and turned to the blonde with a weak smile. “Sorry about him. We’ve both been a little… on edge lately. Our mother has been very adamant about us getting married lately. More-so than usual.” His expression quickly turned sour,  and the heartbreaking look clouding his lover’s face only made the fight against his tears even harder. He tilted his face down and murmured “Sorry…”  
  
    “Hey…” Theodore put a comforting hand on William’s shoulder and squeezed. He moved his body to block the smaller man from view and put on a hopeful smile. “Billy look at me,” he whispered gently. “Tears of sorrow are not befitting a face so handsome.” The brunette slowly lifted his head revealing red rimmed eyes but no tears just yet. “Now give me a smile,” Theodore coaxed as he slowly ran his hand over William’s arm. “Please?”  
  
    Slowly,  he smiled; let the corners of his mouth curve warmly into his cheeks until his teeth peeked through parted lips. Their eyes locked, and for a moment William forgot he was upset.  
  
    “Beautiful,” Theodore breathed, his whole body thrumming with emotion. His hand left William’s arm and tenderly cupped the side of his face, his thumb stroking the soft skin beneath his lover’s eye.  
  
    Suddenly a loud, obnoxious laugh breeched their moment and the blonde’s hand fell away regretfully. He took a step back and slowly glanced around the room. No one was paying them any attention, the booming laughter coming from Mr. Odinson who was saying something rather animatedly to Captain Rogers. From the noise level in the dance hall, almost everyone had arrived and more people would no doubt begin dancing.  
  
    “Billy…” Theodore turned back to his lover and smiled softly. “Save me a dance tonight. Outside in the courtyard.” William nodded.  
  
    “My brother can help us out. Before you go out there, let him know and then he’ll tell me.”  
  
    “You sure he’ll help us out?”  
  
    “He’ll do it,” William said after a short nod. “He might complain and be a little cross, but he’ll do it.”  
  
    “As long as he wont be too cross,” Theodore laughed and gave his lover’s hand a quick squeeze before stepping away from him. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”  
  
    “Never.”  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
    William made his way through elegant dresses and posh jackets, bowing his greetings to all he knew that passed him. He smiled politely to the women who he knew he was likely to be dancing with and gracefully excused himself quickly. His brother, whom no doubt needed to be monitored when in the presence of so many people of high society, was more important than idly chatting with women he had no interest in becoming engaged to.  
  
    “Thomas!” William caught sight of the top of his twin’s head, quickly noting that he was surrounded by young women. Of course.  
  
    “So then I told him, ‘good sir, I very well do know who I am speaking to however I am quite certain you have absolutely not an ounce of knowledge as to who _you_ are speaking with!’” The brunette sighed as he caught the end of one of his brother’s tales and placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder.  
  
    “Miss Katherine. Miss Cassandra,” William turned to Katherine Bishop and Cassandra Lang, his brother’s jovial mood deflating. “I hope my brother hasn’t been too forward this evening.” And by ‘too forward’ he meant incredibly rude and/or inappropriate.  
  
    “William,” Katherine greeted with a smile. “Thomas has been his usual self; so yes he’s been a little forward.”  
  
    “Quite forward,” Cassandra amended with a light laugh. “But that’s what we love about him. He isn’t as stuffy as our elders and isn’t afraid to be bold.”  
  
    “See William? I don’t offend the young ladies. No need to worry yourself.”  
  
    “I wasn’t worried,” William insisted with a roll of his eyes. “It’s just my duty to make sure you don’t soil your clothes by getting wine tossed on it.” The girls laughed and Thomas scowled. “Mother would be very upset and I worry for her nerves.”  
  
    “Ha ha William. Ha. Ha.”  
  
    “My word Thomas! Don’t tell me you’ve lost your sense of humor? It’s different being on the other side of a jest isn’t it?” Katherine prodded with a challenging smirk.  
  
    “My dear Miss Katherine,” Thomas said with a charming flourish that made his companions roll their eyes. “If I were not to lose one thing as I age, it would be my humor.”  
  
    “What a tragedy that would be,” Katherine answered with mock distress. “For sure the world would fall to it’s knees if otherwise!”  
  
    “Yes I do say the heavens would very well turn to chaos before my dear brother can’t take a jest.” William shot his brother a crude grin and put a hand on his forearm before turning back to their friends. “Excuse us for a moment, I need to speak privately with my brother and then I can return him to your care.”  
  
    “Oh please do take your time,” Cassandra laughed. “We could do with a bit of air less hot.” Katherine laughed without reserve and before Thomas could reply, William led him away where they could speak without being overheard.  
  
    “I need your help, Tommy.”  
  
    “Of course you do,” he sighed but relented. “What is it?”  
  
    “Teddy and I will be meeting outside in the courtyard later tonight. When he tells you he’s going out, all I ask is that you relay the message to me.”  
  
    “That’s it?” He asked incredulously. William nodded. “Are you going to do anything for me?” His brother thought for a moment before nodding again.  
  
    “I’ll keep Elijah busy as best I can before meeting with Teddy. You’ll have all the time you want in the company of Miss Katherine.” Thomas visibly considered his twin’s proposition, but once he looked up into those pleading, hopeful eyes he instantly surrendered. The brunette gripped the sides of his face and pressed multiple grateful kisses to both cheeks.  
  
    “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, now let go of me. You’re shameless,” Thomas grumbled looking away.  
  
    “Says the man shamelessly flirting with the young Miss Bishop,” William argued good-naturedly. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. “We’re hopeless aren’t we?”  
  
    “The bane of existence for the Maximoff family name,” Thomas agreed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, _dear brother_ , I’ll be getting back to the young ladies now… making mother proud.”  
  
    “Oh piss off!” William shoved his brother away. “If by ‘proud’ you mean stressing her unconditionally and angering grandfather, then yes, that is what you’re doing.”  
  
    “Good thing we’re in that together.”  
  
    “And people say we hardly act like twins.”  
  
    “Blasphemous!”  
  
    “Indeed.”  
  
    “Have fun with the gentlemen folk.”  
  
    “I will,” he said with a suggestive smirk and turned before he could see Thomas’s disgusted expression.  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
    As the night wore on, William kept to his promise and kept Elijah Bradley distracted which wasn’t such a hardship. He liked Elijah, he was a smart and confident, albeit a little hard-headed, man who had a very strong sense of personal justice. It was no wonder he signed up to be in the military and fight to protect their country, their home. Though Thomas insisted that the man was stuck up and less fun than watching paint dry, William thought Elijah was great company and would have liked to see more of him than he currently did.  
  
    Unfortunately for Mr. Bradley, William was having a hard time concentrating on their conversation. Directly in his line of sight, Theodore stood among a group of young nobles in friendly chatter. From what he could see of the group, his lover was in the company of Miss Karolina Dean, Miss Gertrude Yorkes, and Mr. Chase Stein. William wasn’t very familiar with them, but he knew Miss Karolina relatively well. His mother liked her too and if it weren’t for her already being engaged, she’d have insisted William spend more time with her. That would have been well and good, she was a very bright and charming young woman and William had no qualms with her company. The other two however, he didn’t know them nearly as well.  
  
    If someone accused him of being jealous, at this very moment, he’d deny it in a heartbeat. But that wasn’t a whole truth if he were to be honest. Watching the man he knew he was destined to be with laugh and smile and have fun with people other than himself was a form of torture he never thought he would fall pray to. If only he could be standing at his side, holding his hand and pressing his weight against him. If only he could do that and much more without fear of losing everything that he, no that they had.  
  
    Theodore was magnificent in body, heart, and soul. William internally whimpered as the blonde tossed his head back and laughed, the lines of his neck perfect and the muscles of his jaw undeniably gorgeous. The skin there the most beautiful color he could ever imagine seeing on someone’s flesh, a color that sparked indescribable emotions within his breast. Sinful desires bubbled under his skin making him hot under his collar. He couldn’t keep watching or lest he want to be found undignified among so many peers and elders.  
  
    But he wasn’t the only one feeling a little indecent.  
  
    The dance hall was soon filled with what it was built for: dancing. Though he knew William had promised him a dance later on in the evening, watching him dance with the various women there was harder than he expected. He thought he was prepared for this when they both decided to pursue their affections for each other despite the numerous challenges they would face. It was going to be hard, more than hard, and he knew that; but the actuality of it was far more severe than he could ever envision.  
  
    William was graceful in a way that Theodore was sure only he could see. On the surface, the smaller man was, if anything, a bit awkward at times. But Theodore didn’t just see that man on the surface, he also saw a man who understood how he felt, what he wanted, and what he was going to do about it. It was just that the execution of it sometimes didn’t always come out quite as he’d like it to. And if Theodore had to say one thing to describe him, it would be endearing. Everything the brunette did was attractive, everything he said was gospel to him, and every time he smiled his way his heart stopped. Never had he thought he’d be so sick with love, but he was grateful for it. This was what being on this earth was for, this feeling coursing through his veins.  
  
    All Theodore wanted to do right then and there was hold William close and breathe him in. But he couldn’t. His lover was dancing with a young blonde girl he didn’t know and was saying something to her with a tender smile. If he was dancing with one of their friends, he probably wouldn’t have felt so torn as he did then. He felt bad that he couldn’t squash the jealousy rising within him, his attention in his own dance partner suffering from it.  
  
    When that particular song ended, he smiled down at the tiny brunette he danced with and apologized that he was feeling a tad anemic. She seemed unperturbed by his sloppy dance and insisted that he had not a thing to be sorry for. He excused himself and made his way towards the other Maximoff twin, the one more likely to be swayed by a specific shapely pair of hips. Thomas didn’t even register Theodore standing right next to him until the blonde shook his shoulder.  
  
    “What? What do you want?” Theodore laughs and drops his hand from his shoulder.  
  
    “I’m feeling I need a little fresh air,” he said pointedly, making sure he held eye contact with Thomas. “So I’m going outside for while. Just thought I’d ought to tell you.”  
  
    “Good.” The twin briefly glanced over to his brother and nodded. “It looks like you’re not the only one who needs it.” He gave the bigger man a pat on the arm and walked away. “Take all the time you need.”  
  
    “We will,” he said quietly, mostly to himself and left the dance hall for the courtyard. It was a nice evening, warm and clear and perfect for a dance between lovers. _‘Who would have thought I’d turn out so sappy?’_ He chuckled and shook his head. “Billy would…”  
  
    “I would what?” Theodore spun around on his heel and visibly brightened when his eyes landed on the figure in the archway. “I would like to spend the evening with my lover perhaps?” He made his way into the courtyard until he was within arms reach of the other man. The blonde reached out and pulled him into his chest and pressed a hand into the small of his back.  
  
    “I sure hope so.” He leaned forward and buried his nose into William’s hair and breathed. “I couldn’t wait any longer to hold you.” He felt rather than heard the brunette chuckle into his neck.  
  
    “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” Theodore was quiet for a moment while he devoted his senses to the boy in his arms. He tightened their embrace and brushed his lips over William’s forehead.  
  
    “Maybe a little,” he murmured against his forehead. “Just a little.” He knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, let alone his lover. Jealousy squirmed in his chest and calmed only when he could monopolize the young Maximoff like he was at that moment.  
  
    William smiled softly. “Me too,” he admitted affectionately before pulling back from Theodore’s warm body. He reached up and tenderly brushed his fingers along the taller man’s cheek. “As I recall, I promised you a dance, did I not?”  
  
    “That you did, my prince.” Reluctantly, Theodore took a step back and bowed. “May I please have this next dance?”  
  
    “Yes,” William returned his bow. “Yes you may.”  
  
[[for reference, this is the dance: <http://youtu.be/JTH1y-dI8zw?t=33s> ]]  
  
    What was especially lovely about the courtyard just outside the dance hall, was that the music from inside was heard just as beautifully out there. Just as the music began to start up, the two men took position across from each other and bowed once again. Then the dance began.  
  
    They stepped forward, chests just barely apart as they met in the middle. The heat between them was almost palpable, their bodies teasing one another with how close they came. Face-to-face they shared a passionate breath as they gracefully turned around each other and away.  
  
    This was a dance William had once dread. It wasn’t that he had anything against the dance itself, it was that he often had to share this dance with partners he’d rather not dance with. But now, now he saw the absolute beauty that this dance brought to a couple. It was so passionate and thrilling, their bodies moving quickly towards each other only to slow down as they came chest-to-chest, just shy of a proper embrace. His body wanted to continue the momentum and press himself into Theodore’s chest, wrap his arms around his body and feel the heat. But he had to follow the flow of the dance and turn away, keeping his eyes on his lover until he was forced to completely turn around. There was so much to this dance, so much hidden emotion and it kept their hearts racing with every soft touch they got to share.  
  
    They came together again, their hands clasping together as they took a turn with one another. A warm smile brightened each of their faces and just before they reluctantly let go, they gave each other’s hands a brief squeeze and slid away. As they came back around again, Theodore boldly broke form and sensually ran his hand up William’s leg. The brunette shivered, but kept on moving without taking a look back. If Theodore was going to tease him, he was just going to tease him back by ignoring him.  
  
    Each time their hands came together, they reveled in the touch. A brief squeeze, the stroke of a thumb, the soft slide of their hands coming and going. Every bit of contact lit a fire between them, every separation making the small moments of being together something special and valuable. Even if their relationship wasn’t condemned, even if one of them was born a woman, this dance would be something treasured. Touching another so tenderly in public was a miracle. If only William and Theodore could take part in this dance with their peers and be acknowledged just like everyone else.  
  
    As the dance came to an end, both Theodore and William became more impudent with their lingering hands and ‘accidental’ brushing of bodies. They laughed with each other, the distance between them now much shorter than it was when they first started. But they could do that. This was their dance, their private moment for no one else but them. Unfortunately it didn’t last.  
  
    Shouting from the hall leading to the courtyard shocked them from their embrace and forced them apart. Fear pounded through their blood as they turned to the entrance of the courtyard, expecting to see furious nobles disgusted with their improper closeness. But to their partial relief, the shouting had nothing to do with themselves. It was Thomas and Elijah.  
  
    “How _DARE_ you be so shameless towards a woman! A woman who happens to be _engaged_!”  
  
    “Ask the lady, Eli! Ask Miss Katherine if she was bothered by my actions! If she indeed agrees with your outlandish shouting, then fine I’m at fault. But you are being way out of line, Eli!” Elijah was _fuming_.  
  
    “You _ARROGANT_ , _SPOILT_ , _CORRUPT_ —”  
  
    “Wooaahh, woooaahh,” Theodore and William rushed over to the soon to be brawling men and hastily pulled them apart. Knowing his brother as well as he did, William quickly placed himself between him and Elijah and pushed firmly at his twin’s chest. Theodore on the other hand wrapped a large hand around Elijah’s arm and stood securely at his side. “Gentlemen calm yourselves.”  
  
    “Please Tommy,” William urged as he tried to hold his brother’s eye contact. “Don’t do this. Remember where you are. This is not the place.”  
  
    “You two are supposed to be comrades,” the blonde reminded them with a short shake to Elijah’s arm. “Stop now before you both regret it.”  
  
    “Comrades…” Elijah repeated with a snarl. “Comrades don’t meddle into each other’s love lives with ill intentions!”  
  
    “You should have more faith in your betrothed, Eli. She is much stronger and more clever than you give her merit. If she was being misguided she would have put a stop to it herself! Miss Katherine and I were merely jesting. It is how we display out friendship.”  
  
    “Don’t. Lie. To. Me,” Elijah leaned forward past Theodore and snarled.  
  
    “If you were more confident in your relations with Miss Katherine, maybe you wouldn’t be so full of rage,” Thomas commented flippantly.  
  
    “Enough!” Everyone paused, all heads turning towards the courtyard’s archway. Katherine Bishop stood there, arms folded over her elegant dress and a cross expression on her face. “I can’t believe you two. You’re acting like animals.”  
  
    “Kate…” She shot a sharp look at her fiancé before taking a deciding breath.  
  
    “I’ve had enough,” she said simply and lowered her arms to give them a shallow bow. “Good evening, gentlemen. I’ll be taking my leave for the night.” Determined, she furiously turned on her heel and walked back into the dance hall to leave the party.  
  
    Silence descended on the four of them, the soft sounds from the dance hall the only reminder that they were indeed in public. Elijah sighed and took a step back as the tension in his shoulders deflated. Theodore let his arm go and also took a step back to give him some space. “This is foolish,” the soldier muttered before glancing at each of them. He turned to the blonde and looked from him to William, then back. “What were you two doing out here anyway?”  
  
    “What does it matter?” Thomas interrupted before anyone got the opportunity to answer. “They saved us from ruining our relations with Miss Katherine.”  
  
    “And each other,” William added with a small nudge to his brother’s side. “Come now, let’s go back inside and at least pretend to enjoy the rest of the evening.” Thomas rolled his eyes as his brother steered him back inside and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘yeah you would know a lot about fooling everyone.’ Sure enough, no one inside the dance hall seemed to notice anything odd and were too focused with their own amusement. As long as they were civil and properly danced with the young ladies, no one cared what kind of emotions they felt towards one another. Whether they be jealousy or affection, dislike or longing. Keep it hidden, and everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Young Avengers. Boo-hoo.


End file.
